dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Watergod's Altar (Location)
This article is about the location, for the related quest see The Watergod's Altar. Description The Watergod's Altar is a cave and temple complex behind the Man Swallowing Falls. It is located to the west of The Mountain Waycastle. The system consists of seeminly natural tunnels, much of which have running water throughout, plus a decayed temple within the mountain, on two levels. Initially the lower level is flooded, in order to explore the entire area must be drained- as task usually undertaken in conjunction with the eponymous quest The Watergod's Altar. The lower level is accessed by stairs and ladders, as well as a raisable and lowerable drawbridge, operated by the [Watergod's Altar Lever - at the approximate center of the lower level is Water's Bottom. At the far end of the temple area is a large pillared hall, known as the Offering Chamber. Inhabitants The upper tunnels and initially unflooded parts are infested with numerous Giant Bats , Rats, and Saurians, as well as Skeleton Mages and some Skeleton Warriors and a lone Sulfur Saurian - the far Offering Chamber is home to a large Cyclops or worse. The flooded area, centered on Water's Bottom]] contains further skeletal foes, plus the additional danger of Phantasms. A natural side cave in the lower levels contains a small cyclops. Prior to draining the lower levels, the water is deep enough to be home to the Brine. In Post-Game the large Cyclops in the Offering chamber is replaced by a Wyrm.*Geo Saurians (Post-Game Loot The temple is quiet rich in useful items including weapons and armor. The are five chests holding Altar Slates, an another holds the Watergod's Altar Lever. Other chests contain: *Iris Ring - chest in the upper platform area, on an isolated structure *Violet Ring, Red Leather Cap, Twilight Hood, Chainmail Bracers, Padded Armor, Battle Greaves, or Light Outfit - in several chests in the Offering Chamber *Surcoat - chest in the side room before the bridge and main chambers) *Eden's Warden, Bronze Gauntlets, Thunderclap, Silver Bands, or Grievous Horns - chest in the Saurian infested unflooded lower tunnels that lead to the Watergod's Altar Lever. *Scale Greaves, Blue Longkilt or Saurian Tactics Vol. 1 - chest in the room directly behind the door opened by the Watergod Altar Key *Cyclops Strategy Vol. 2 - chest in the square room northeast of water's bottom map marker, another chest not far above often contains Tiger Bangles. Additional there are several Ore deposits here which may yield Priceless Artifact, unique to the area. Also found only here are Waterfell Gentian Leaf and Waterfell Gentian Root both from the same plant species. Quests *The Watergod's Altar, one of the Wyrm Hunt Quests *The quests to obtain Badge of Vows 17, Badge of Vows 55, and Badge of Vows 56. *Notice Board Quest: By Royal Decree II (Dark Arisen) Pawn Status Travel Knowledge *When first entering the cavern, travel along the stream as far as possible - to where the stream descends through a crack in the rock down into a cave containing Saurians. Pawns will comment about the view and gain Travel Knowledge. Stay at the end of the stream until the pawns comment on the view. * Pawns may make a comment about being familiar with the area after crossing the drawbridge for the first time. * Pawns may comment that they've learned of this area in the room with the lever for the lift. * The third star can come when the Arisen steps on the pressure plate, to drain this partially flooded dungeon. If running leaps are used in order to bypass the locked door, it's entirely possible for less than half the map to be revealed when Pawns earn their last location star for the Watergod's Altar. * While the temple is still flooded, pawns may comment if you go down the stairs on the right before the bridge (to the water's edge with the ladder), which triggers area knowledge. If you're missing the third star after thoroughly exploring the entire temple repeatedly, this is most likely the one missing piece and will have to be gained in NG+ or with another player. Notes *The Watergod's Altar can be drained without opening the magic door that requires the Watergod Altar Key - from the wooden drawbridge lowered with use of the Watergod's Altar Lever the first chamber on the right is accessible by a running jump across the water filled gap. Another jump leads to the other side of the door, and thence to the pressure plate that drains the chanber. *The drawbridge controlled by the Watergod's Altar lever moves down to water's bottom and back again once the region has been drained. :See also Dragon's Dogma World and Lore Links